Icemaker appliances generally include an ice maker that is configured to generate ice. Ice makers within icemaker appliances are plumbed to a water supply, and water from the water supply may flow to the ice maker within the icemaker appliances. Icemaker appliances are frequently cooled by a sealed system, and heat transfer between liquid water in the ice maker and refrigerant of the sealed system generates ice.
In certain icemaker appliances, stored ice within the icemaker appliances melts over time and generates liquid meltwater, and the icemaker appliances are plumbed to an external drain to dispose of the liquid meltwater. While effective for managing the liquid meltwater, external drain lines have drawbacks. For example, external drain lines can be expensive to install. In addition, external drain lines can be difficult to install in certain locations.
Accordingly, an icemaker appliance with features for operating without an external drain line would be useful.